


Feral romance

by xyChaoticFox



Series: An Eve and their Servamp [2]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Consensual, Touching, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Kuro wants to break Mahiru.





	Feral romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unfaithful_Fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfaithful_Fangirl/gifts).



> So. I wanted to write something for @Unfaithful_Fangirl since they wanted to see more of Kuro being an actual fucking vampire! And yeah this finally came out xD  
> It is short and might suck but I do hope it doesn't and you like it ❤️
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

Mahiru barely sits when he hears the window slamming shut in the bedroom, followed by heavy dragging steps.

 

"Kuro? What time do you think this- Kuro?"

 

The vampire stands silently in the doorway, blazing eyes strained on Mahiru as he slowly got up. Mahiru clutched the table edge, knuckles turning white at the sight of Kuro.

 

"Where were you? Is that blood?" he squinted at the dark liquid smudged over Kuro's pale skin. 

 

"Yes."

 

Mahiru's glare faltered.

 

"Then don't just stand there! I cleaned the carpets and now you're just dripping everywhere!"

 

He hurried to the kitchen for an old towel , falling to his knees to angrily scrub at the bloody mess around Kuro's bare and bloody feet. The vampire stayed rooted in his spot, blood still trickling down his chin. 

 

"Damnit, Kuro! What the hell has gotten into you- _ngh_!"

 

Kuro's fingers curl around Mahiru's neck, digging into the thin skin with unnecessary force to pull him up. He starts choking, hands urgently pushing at Kuro to let him go but the vampire doesn't budge right away. 

 

" _Shut. Up_." he says through clenched teeth

 

Kuro loosens his grip until Mahiru can atleast breathe, towering over the spluttering human who could barely stand. 

 

"Kuro, s-stop this!" Mahiru's fingers claw at Kuro's jacket, eyes wide and burning from utter fright and loss of oxygen. 

 

"Such a pain." Kuro spat. 

 

"You're being a fucking p-pain!" 

 

Kuro increased the pressure on Mahiru's neck, "You have no idea what I go through! I'm tired of being tired. I crave blood- and then I got it. And guess what?" 

 

He jerks Mahiru backward, slamming him down on the floor so harshly a cracking sound echoed above Mahiru's pained yelp. 

 

"It's not enough. **It's not enough**!" Kuro bared his fangs, hoarse voice growing louder. 

 

Mahiru's eyes started to water, sensation numbed and vision blurring. Kuro's hair was messier than usual and his eyes darker; a desperate hunger reflecting inside of them as he glared down at Mahiru. 

 

"I drink and I drink but all I can think about is your blood, _master_."

 

He shifts, climbing onto Mahiru and straddling his thin form. His thighs lock on either side of Mahiru's, blood dripping onto the boy's shirt as the vampire's body covered him. His throat burns and his stomach jumps and turns; hunger is taking over his body- a desire dousing his burning veins in fuel. 

 

"I _need_ it." he bites out. 

 

Blood starts to drip down Mahiru's neck, Kuro's claws slicing through his skin as if it wasn't even there. He bites back the pain, swallows the cries threatening to spill out of his throat and tries blinking the dark spots away. 

 

"K-Kuro, you know I'm here for you," he rasped against the vampires cold hand, "Just ask."

 

"I don't want to ask!" He pushed Mahiru harder against the floor, mouth close to his ear. 

 

"I want to break you." Kuro's voice cracks. 

 

The scent of Mahiru's blood drives him insane. He can't control it, then again, he doesn't _want_ to. 

 

"Just a taste." He growls out. 

 

Mahiru gives a choked scream of pain when the vampire shoves his head to the side and launches an attack on his neck. The sharp fangs slice into him, piercing his nerves and filling his veins with a searing poison. It numbs his body, yet at the same time, it sends sparks of electricity shooting through him and the familiar feeling of desire settles heavily in his stomach. 

 

It's wrong- he should fight against him. Use his command to stop Kuro. He can't. He submits to the delicious, awful torture. Kuro barely comes up for air, teeth continuing their frantic biting down Mahiru's neck and over his shoulders. Kuro feels the muscles tear beneath his teeth and sees the bruises forming, yet all he can think about is the hunger and the relief Mahiru's blood brings. 

 

"Stay still!" He growls against Mahiru's skin. 

 

He lets him go, claws ripping at Mahiru's shirt this time. He shreds the material in seconds, drawing his claws down Mahiru's chest and abdomen. Mahiru tastes his own blood, mixed with the burning vampire saliva that offers blissful intoxication. Kuro's mouth moves against his frantically, lapping at Mahiru's bleeding lips as he peels his own clothing away. 

 

Mahiru's vision blackens further; the last thing he sees are glowing red orbs flashing in desperate promise. Then a hot white pain and pleasure shoots through him when Kuro sinks his teeth into Mahiru's chest; just below his left nipple. 

 

" _Please_. Pl...se-e." Mahiru pleads. He doesn't know for what but he does.

 

He completely blacks out as a cold hand finds its way into his pants and wraps around him in a deathly grip.

 

 _Please_.

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Requests are welcome~


End file.
